


and without knowing, I fall asleep

by joshriku



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Napping, No Plot/Plotless, but ren is in love w him in the meantime, the plot is just goro taking a well deserved nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/pseuds/joshriku
Summary: After repeatedly looking tired in front of him, Ren suggests Goro to take naps whenever they're together. They work.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 29
Kudos: 360
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	and without knowing, I fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> there are so many tags for akeshu i have no idea which one is the right one oops......... anyway.. i believe my need to make goro take a nap outweighs me making akeshu ooc. thank you for reading ^_^

“You should take a nap,” says Ren eventually.

Goro lifts his head from their chess game, shocked by the interruption. “Ah, why are you suggesting that?”

If he thinks he’s fooling Ren, then he’s either not trying at all, or purposefully being obvious about it. Maybe the second one. For the past five turns, Ren has done every single bad move on the book to try and get a rise out of Goro—if he didn’t take the bait, or call him out, it’d mean he’s actually tired. So far, nothing. Not a single reaction. If anything, Goro looks a little out of it.

It’s when the bags underneath his eyes become noticeable for Ren that he decides to take the initiative again. Of course: easier said than done. Goro would probably deny until the end that he was tired, but he hopes that with how close they’ve gotten, he’d actually take the offer.

“You’re going easy on me,” Ren declares, sitting up with a sigh. “You can sleep on my bed.”

“Sorry, it appears I am misunderstanding this situation,” Goro counters, “You think I’m tired?”

Ren nods. Of course he is. Anyone would be, if they had the amount of job he does.

“I think you’ve made a mistake,” he gets a smile at his direction. Somehow, that only accentuates the bags under his eyes, which only strengthens Ren’s resolve. “I’m perfectly fine. I do apologize, though, if I had been going easy on you—I assure you, I was giving nothing but my best.”

He stares at him, reading his face. His voice sounded honest enough, but it’s the intonation that gets to Ren: it’s not the usual tone that he uses to speak with. It’s also not the voice he uses for television; it’s simply a new one, the slight slur of his words giving away his lies. It’s minimal, really, but his vowels are slightly drawn out. Goro always speaks clearly and pronouncing everything correctly.

“…Do you just not like my room?” Ren says instead. Coming on straight at him was not going to be a good idea. “Don’t tell me you’re like the Princess and the Pea.”

“Oh, no, not at all. I—”

“Then sleep on my bed,” he continues. “I don’t see why not.”

“We’re in the middle of hanging out,” Goro points out unhelpfully.

Ren shrugs.

“I believe that’s not the adequate etiquette, wouldn’t you agree?” he _really_ thinks he’s making a good point. Ren is about to tune him out. “Say we reversed the situations. Would you sleep on my bed?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Goro laughs. “Fine, if that’s how you’re going to act. I guess I have no choice but to sleep on your bed.”

At last, Ren smiles at him and gestures to the bed next to him. They’re playing on the floor; anyway, after convincing Goro that yes they could sit down on the floor, no, his clothes wouldn’t be ruined, _yes,_ Ren cleans this place often. Goro stands up, sits on it, and…

“This feels weird,” Goro muses, mostly to himself. “Ah! Not that I mean your bed is unpleasant. I just…”

Ren tilts his head.

“It’s weird if you’re watching.”

“We’re in my room. I can watch all I want.” Ren points at the bed again. “Come on. Lie down.”

“Yes, sir. No need to boss me around for a nap,” Goro chuckles, but remains sitting.

After being intensely stared at by Ren, he puts his legs up after what feels like years, and lies down on the mattress. He’s stiff as a rock, though, Ren can see it from miles away.

“Well? What’s the bed review?”

“Ah, comfortable, I’d say,” Goro pats it to prove a point. “Soft unlike any other bed.”

“…Need a blanket?”

“If that isn’t an issue.”

Ren goes to retrieve the heavier blanket and throws it at him. Goro catches it, covering himself up, and finally removing his tie. He’s still looking at the roof, though, and very much not sleeping.

“Need me to crawl on bed with you or something?”

As soon as the words leave him, it hits Ren the realization that he wouldn’t mind that, at all. It’s disappointing he didn’t propose to nap together. He has to stay awake out of obligation.

“No, no,” Goro hurries to say. Ouch. No need to break his heart like this. “I’m fine.”

“Okay. Good night.”

“Wait,” Goro turns to look at him again. “What are you going to do?”

“Stare at you.”

“…Creep.”

“Yeah.”

Goro holds his gaze before they both break into short laughter.

“I don’t know. Do my homework. Work. I’ll figure it out later.”

“Ah, I see.” Another pause. “How did you know I was tired?”

Ren debates for a second on telling him or not. On one hand, it’d yet again imply he pays too much attention to Goro for it to be casual, but on the other, Goro would be able to tell straight away that he’s lying. Just like Ren can pick up on his mannerisms, there’s no doubt in his mind that Goro does the same.

“You slur out your vowels when you’re tired,” Ren answers. “It’s hard to not notice.”

One more time, Goro breaks into a short fit of laughter. Ren can’t help but smile with him.

“As always, you can never stop surprising me. Good eye. Or, good hearing, I suppose.”

“Both.”

“Of course.” Goro jerks his head towards the door. “You should get going. I get stage fright if someone watches me sleep.”

“You’re not performing when you sleep, though.”

“I am if someone is looking at me.”

Ren rolls his eyes. “Princess and the Pea.”

“Wouldn’t that imply you’re the annoying pea, making me sleep awfully?” Goro chuckles, “I must say you picked a fitting role for yourself.”

That’s the cue for Ren to leave. He frowns at him, much to Goro’s delight, and then turns off the lights. “Good night.”

Goro doesn’t reply, but Ren hears him turn around on the bed, and assumes he got comfortable to sleep. Good. He really needs it.

**; ;**

Had it been anyone else, Ren would probably reject the idea of going so far away to try a new cupcake and coffee menu. Since it was Goro who asked him to go with him, of course, Ren decided he had all the money in the world to go there, and he absolutely had filled his subway card so he could take four trips if Goro wanted to.

Maybe he’s a little biased towards him. Sue him. What are the police going to do to him, anyway?

It’s worth it, though. Ren forces him to wear his glasses and to loosen up his tie, as if that could make an immense difference on being recognized. Their “date” goes on smoothly, and once the sun is setting, they decide to take their ride back.

The subway isn’t as crowded as Ren expected it to be. There are many empty seats, but Goro sits down next to him, shoulders touching. Ren would be lying if he said the action didn’t make him feel slightly smug—almost like he was winning. What, exactly? He’s not sure, but he is winning.

“I’m very glad to confirm your need to try out new menus everywhere is as high as mine,” Goro says. “Truly looking forward to our next dates; we will be trying new recipes.”

 _Dates._ Ren smiles. So he’s not the only one thinking of them as such, huh…? Just when he’s about to say he’s looking forward to it as well, Goro cuts off his thoughts with a yawn.

“Oh, sorry,” Goro shakes his head, chuckling; “I suppose I’m too relaxed now.”

“Lie on my shoulder,” Ren proposes without thinking. “I’ll wake you up when it’s your stop.”

Goro almost looks caught off guard. He regains his composure, saying, “How do I know you’re not going to trick me and let me sleep past my stop?”

“Scout’s honor,” he promises.

“You’re not a Scout.”

“Then maybe I am planning on letting you sleep past your stop.”

“…Evil mastermind,” Goro gets cut off by another yawn. “I will remain awake, if only to piss you off. You seem to really want me to sleep these days. I cannot tell if I’m grateful or overly suspicious of you.”

“Grateful.”

“Who are you to speak for my feelings?”

Ren shrugs. “My shoulder is available whenever.”

“A wonderful offer. I must reject politely, though, as I am not as tired as I seem. If I really were tired, I would not be yawning.”

That did not make a single ounce of sense, but he gets it. Goro’s trying to not sleep on him another time. It’s odd, really, not like Ren would do anything. All that sleepy Goro causes him is the need to take a nap himself. Ren doesn’t press further on the shoulder option, knowing fully-well he’d scare off Goro if he kept insisting.

“What about you, Ren? How could I ever tell if you’re tired?”

“I yawn. Then I get on bed and sleep.”

“That is slightly underwhelming, coming from you.”

“Sorry for not living up to your standards,” Ren rolls his eyes. Goro stifles a laugh. “I’m the type of person who sleeps a six hour nap, so I avoid them.”

“Would that not mean you don’t have a right to tell me to take a nap, then? Seeing as how you don’t have them yourself. A little unfair, haha.”

“I sleep at night like a regular person.” Ren hums. “You seem to stay up late working.”

“… Do you have any evidence for that?”

“Just intuition.”

“Well, you’re right.”

“Shocking.”

“Even when I’m done working,” Goro continues like he didn’t talk at all, “it gets hard to sleep at night. I’m not very good at avoiding nightmares, and I’m afraid they are not as easy to escape as television makes it seem.”

Oh, nightmares. Ren turns to look at him. It’s almost like the topic of nightmares itself tires him out more, making him yawn one more time. It’s probably not ideal to think that he looks cute after he yawns, but he can’t help it. Worry returns once more after Goro blinks, turning to meet his own gaze.

“I’m assuming you are also familiar with nightmares.”

“Yeah.” Ren doesn’t have them as often anymore, but they’re still a pain to deal with. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine. I get more sleep with you than by myself,” Goro confesses, simple, and finally dropping his head on his shoulder. “If you don’t mind, I will be taking up your offer.”

Goro can’t see him, so Ren allows a big smile to spread across his face. He is winning, truly, he’s not sure as to what, but he is. It’s only a matter of minutes until he feels that Goro is fast asleep, the small sighs coming out of him being comforting in an odd way.

His mind goes back to wander about him using the word _dates…_ so there _was_ something going on between them. Ren wasn’t blind; he was just holding onto a slim chance that it wasn’t a one-sided thing. Maybe it wasn’t.

All too soon, he’s nudging Goro awake. Sadly, he’s not going to pull a prank on him today.

…Maybe next time.

Goro blinks, still sleepy. “We’re here already?”

Ren can’t help the chuckle upon hearing his voice. He’s _very_ tired. He wishes he could walk him home and stay with him, but hey, that’s moving a bit too fast. Ren is a gentleman. The gentlest of men.

“Yeah.”

“What a shame,” Goro shakes his head, standing up. “I was starting to just enjoy my dream.”

“So you were dreaming of me.”

“Get off your high horse,” But he didn’t deny it! At least directly. “Thank you for the pillow. I will see you very soon.”

Ren waves at him as he leaves.

The subway is uncomfortably empty now.

**; ;**

After getting out of Mementos, Ren stops Goro.

“You could crash at my place,” Ren offers, but it’s more of a statement than an offer. “It’s late.”

“What is the worst that could happen?”

Ren frowns. “You need sleep.”

Goro always holds his gaze every time they get in a little argument. Almost like he’s trying to find a single contradiction on Ren’s eyes, he remains silent, going over every possible outcome. Ren waits.

“Fine.”

“Really?”

“I have a feeling that you would not get any sleep if I didn’t agree,” He would’ve, but, maybe he would’ve worried about Goro before falling asleep. (That’s a lie.) “For your peace of mind, I will agree.”

“For my peace of mind,” Ren repeats.

Guess they’re both lying tonight.

They walk quietly back to Ren’s place, entering it carefully as to not wake up anyone. Futaba walks past them, shooting Ren a bit of a weird stare, but Ren will address that _later._ The priority right now is _sleep._ He’s tired. Morgana could sleep on the shelf if he wanted.

“Will I be taking the floor tonight?” Goro wonders. “I doubt you have a spare bed.”

“You’re sleeping with me,” Ren says.

That… sure came out like that, huh.

“Bold words from our leader,” Goro chuckles, “Well, I suppose the floor will do. I simply don’t accept sleeping with other people without a kiss first, haha.”

Ren is a little too tired for this discussion, so he stands up, walks over, and kisses him briefly.

Goro blinks.

Ren blinks back.

“Um, sorry,” Ren says, “I shouldn’t… if you really want the floor…”

Goro clears his throat, “Since you’re that insistent…?”

He smiles at him, _finally,_ and drags him to the bed with him. Putting a blanket over them, Ren takes off his glasses and relaxes at last. Goro’s presence makes the bed warmer, and when Ren turns over, he already finds Goro staring back at him.

“You…”

Ren puts a finger on his lips. “No talk. Tomorrow talk. Sleep now.”

Despite everything, Goro smiles, looking less tired now. “Fine. If our leader says so…”


End file.
